The Journey to the Hoenn Leauge
by Dragonlord Daoka
Summary: First ever almost completely OC Pokemon fic! All OC's, and other mods to the regular story lines. Enjoy!


_Greetings once again, my friends! I know I promised this last week, but I totally spaced it! Wish Palkia would leave me alone... _

_So here's the start to my almost completely original fic. I thought the ages made more sense for the story, so hope you like it! Let me know either way!_

* * *

It was a cold, clear morning as the sun peeked over the horizon at an island of considerable size. It filtered through some blinds, and onto the face of a young boy who was still fast asleep. His chocolate brown hair was mussed from a night of tossing and turning, and his eyes that popped open were blue as the ocean that crashed against the shore below. He sat up, stretched, and yawned so widely that his jaw popped. Then he hopped out of bed, ran to the window and yanked the blinds up.

"Awesome." he said as he saw the sunrise glistening off the water. It was the twenty-fourth of September, and a very special day for Daoka Nesan. _"I'm finally sixteen! Now I can begin my Pokemon journey!"_ he thought excitedly. From the age of five, Daoka had dreamt about catching and raising his own Pokemon. Most of his cousins and friends were Trainers, but the person who influenced and encouraged him most was his Uncle Noland, who ran the Battle Factory in the Kanto region. Noland had taught his nephew everything he knew, and Daoka had been studying up for weeks, trying to learn everything he could about the Pokemon he most wanted to raise.

"Daoka! Are you up, yet?" his mother called up the stairs. He pulled himself out of his reverie and answered

"Yeah! I'll be right down!" he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. It was time to get ready for this most important of days!

Twenty-five minutes later, he emerged from his room, fully dressed and flushed with excitement. He bounded down the stairs and nearly ran over his little sister, Melani.

"Watch you goin'!" she scolded "Almost squished me!"

"Sorry, Mel." Daoka apologized "I'm just so excited!"

"I not. You gonna go 'way forever!" she replied, her bright blue eyes beginning to mist over. "Den you foget all 'bout me and I be 'lone."

"Now where did you get that idea?" Daoka asked "I'm not going away forever, and there's no way I could forget my favorite sister!"

"I's your onee sister." he reminded him.

"And my favorite!" he added "So don't worry. I'm starting my Pokemon journey, but I promise to call you lots, and I'll even send you a Pokemon, if you'd like." Melani brightened at once, but their mom cut in

"But only when she's old enough. Now come in here, your birthday breakfast is getting cold." The kids looked around at her, and Melani sighed in disappointment. They followed her into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. On it was laid all of Daoka's favorite breakfast items. His father's special recipe waffles, link sausages, and fried eggs, along with cranberry juice and two percent milk.

"Sweet, Dad's famous waffles!" he cheered, loading his plate and digging in with gusto.

"Slow down, Daoka!" his Mom scolded as a mixture of syrup and egg yolk ran down his chin. "You'll make yourself sick!" Dad chuckled in amusement and asked

"So son, are you ready for your big day?" Daoka nodded enthusiastically and gulped some milk to clear his throat.

"You bet! I can't wait to see Professor Birch and get my first Pokemon."

"Do you know which one you want, yet?"

"Yep! I'm gonna get a Torchic!"

"What if someone gets to it first? Then what?" his Dad asked. Mom opened her mouth to say something, but Dad cut her off "It's a legitimate question, dear. Daoka's going to be a Pokemon Trainer, and they have to make difficult decisions like that everyday." Mom closed her mouth and nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I'd have to say Mudkip is my second choice. But I'm really hoping to get Torchic!"

"Good boy. I hope so too." Dad approved. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Melani shouted

"I gonna get it!" she hopped out of her chair and rushed to answer the door. A few seconds later, she called "Bruvver! Is for you!" Daoka hurriedly gulp some more milk, wiped his face off, and ran to the entryway. His appearance in the door was greeted with cheers and whistles. What looked like the entire population of Mossdeep was standing in their front yard, some holding signs and posters with words of congratulations and encouragement. He stared into the crowd for a long moment, then stepped out towards them. They fell silent immediately and Daoka said

"Wow... thanks everybody. You are all awesome, and the best neighbors and friends a guy could want. I promise to do my best, and keep the Mossdeep Champion tradition alive!" everyone cheered again, and Daoka felt his parents grip each of his shoulders. Then, the head scientist from the Space Center came forwards, holding a brightly wrapped package.

"This is a gift from us to Mossdeep's newest representative. It's a full set of evolutionary stones!" the scientist told him. Daoka gaped as he unwrapped the extraordinary gift and saw the six gems gleaming in the sunlight.

"Thanks a lot! This is sweet!" he told them all. Then his friend Sailor Hugh stepped forward and said

"Ahoy, matey. I'm honored to be escortin' ya to Littleroot on me boat."

"The pleasure is mine, mister Hugh!" Daoka told him with a smart salute that the grizzled old sailor returned. Everybody cheered and said things like "Good luck!" and "Happy Birthday" then the crowd dispersed until only the Nesan's and three others were left. The other three were Daoka's friends and Mossdeep's Gym Leaders Liza and Tate, and his closest friend and fellow new trainer, Nathan. (Who preferred being called Nate)

"Well, I guess this– " Tate began

"Is it." Liza continued "We'll miss–"

"You both." Tate finished

"Well, I won't miss that, but I will miss you two." Nate told them.

"Seconded." Daoka agreed "But I do look forward to beating you for a Mind Badge later."

"We'll see–"

"About that!" They all laughed and Daoka invited them to wait while he gathered his stuff.

"No need." his mom said from behind him. She stood in the doorway with a blue and silver backpack with matching sleeping bag. "Here, honey. Good luck on your journey! I know you'll go as far or further than your Uncle."

"Thanks, Mom. I look forward to the day I can challenge him with my own team." He hugged her and she kissed his cheek. Nate made gagging noises, and Liza punched his shoulder. Next, Daoka's Dad handed him a camping kit, complete with first-aid and matches. "Thank you, Dad, keep an eye on the girls for me."

"Yes sir!" his dad replied, giving a mock salute. They grasped hands roughly and Daoka let go in time to get hit by a small blur. Melani had flung her arms around him and started crying.

"Hey now, what's all that about?" Daoka asked gently, wiping her eyes with a tissue from the camp kit. He hugged her tightly and said "I'll send you lots of emails and call you lots too. And don't forget, I'll send you a Pokemon of your very own when Mom gives the okay." Melani sniffled and said

"Alwight, bruvver. Be caweful and catch lotsa Pokemon for me to play wif! And dun foget to caww, or I smack oo."

"Right!" Daoka replied, "See ya later, sis!" There was a last round of hugs and farewells, then the four kids left for the dock.

"We decided to–"

"Come see you off–"

"If you don't mind–"

"That is."

"No problem. We're glad to have you, if only that far." Daoka told them

"Just try to keep the whole 'let's complete each other's sentences' to a minimum." Nate told them.

"Fine." they said in unison. He groaned and the other three laughed. They discussed Pokemon, the various cities and Gym Leaders, until they arrived at the boat that was to take Nate and Daoka to Littleroot Town. "We'll see you--"

"Later. We look forward--"

"To battling both of you."

"Farewell."

"Bye you two. Train hard, so I don't win easily!" Daoka told them.

"Seconded for me!" Nate proclaimed "I want a real challenge."

"Deal." Tate responded. Liza nodded and hugged them both, Tate shook their hands, and they boarded the small ship.

"Anchor's away, Mr. Hugh!" Daoka called up to him.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Hugh replied, saluting. The engine roared to life and the boat began to chug out of the bay, carrying the two best friends towards Littleroot, and the adventure of a lifetime.

The two friends stood on the aft deck, watching as Mossdeep Island disappeared from view over the horizon. Then they stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the waves, Wailmer, and Wingulls pass them by. Then Daoka sat in one of the two chairs that were bolted to the deck nearby, and Nate joined him.

"So, we're off to see the Professor." Nate said. Daoka opened his mouth to add something, but Nate cut him off. "No _Wizard of Oz_ references, please." Daoka's face took on a look of mock injury, but he quickly let it drop for one of excitement.

"I can't wait. Which Pokemon are you going for?'"

"I'm not really sure." Nate answered "I really want to get a Charmander, but since they don't live here in Hoenn..."

"Relax, I'm sure my uncle could find you one. He runs the Battle Factory, after all."

"True. So which one are you going for?"

"Torchic, for the win!" Daoka exclaimed "But if for some reason I can't have one, I'll take Mudkip."

"Sounds like a good plan." Nate said. "I'll probably get Mudkip, if you can get your first choice."

"Then my cousin in Mauville could trade us one or the other, if we want." Daoka said. "Don't forget that he just started helping at that Breeding Center that opened last year."

"Oh yeah. He could probably tell us where to look for other cool Pokemon too." Nate added. They talked about what Pokemon they wanted to catch and train, where they would travel, and other topics until Hugh informed them that they were approaching the harbor at Littleroot.

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys stood at the end of a pier, gazing around at the small town of Littleroot. Daoka spotted a white building on a hill in the distance and pointed to it saying

"I'll bet that's Professor Birch's lab. Come on, I'll race ya!" He took off in the direction of the lab, and Nate started running right behind him, trying to catch up. Soon, Nate had overtaken him, and Daoka decided to try for a shortcut. He cut between two stores and came out in a narrow back street. Rounding the corner in the direction of the hill, he collided with a solid seeming object that was about his same height.

"Hey!" it protested, as they both landed on their bottoms in the dusty street. "Watch where your goin' would ya?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over. Are you o--" Daoka trailed off as he saw who he had run into. She seemed about the same age as he was, with short brown hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a Levi jacket over a green long sleeve shirt, jeans of the same company, and black fingerless riding gloves on her hands. The girl stood up, checked herself over, and glared over at the offender. "S-sorry." Daoka said again. "I'm new here, just arrived five minutes ago."

"Then you must be one of the new trainers Professor Birch is giving Pokemon to." she replied. Daoka looked amazed and the girl said "I help him with research now and then. My name is Serah, and I live here in Littleroot."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I uh, bumped into you." Daoka joked. "You're right, I am a new trainer. The name's Daoka, and I'm from Mossdeep."

"Very funny." Serah said flatly "Just be warned... that Treeko he's got? It's MINE!"

"Don't worry, I'm going for Torchic. My friend I was racing there might want it though. Shall we go?"

"Again, very funny." Serah turned and headed for the lab at a brisk pace. Daoka chuckled and followed her, talking about all the stuff he wanted to do on his journey. She seemed annoyed at first, but gradually his enthusiasm infected her.

"So you help Professor Birch a lot?" Daoka asked

"Yeah, he and Dad are old friends, so my parents let me visit every other day."

"Well, I'm glad today was one of them." Daoka said. "I'll bet you know lots about the Pokemon he's studying."

"Yep!" Serah said, proudly "I even helped him with a major breakthrough."

"Awesome." Daoka said. "He does still have the Torchic, right?"

"Yes. I think it's been waiting for a Trainer for a long time, ever since it's sister Torchic was taken last time Trainers came through here."

"Sweet. That's what I'm getting then." Daoka said. They reached the bottom of the hill and began climbing the long driveway. "And my friend Nate is gonna get Mudkip, so I'd say Treeko really is gonna be yours." Serah looked immensely pleased by the prospect and sped up a little. Daoka kept pace, happy that he seemed to have made a new friend.


End file.
